<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Happy Endings by Sparky_Lurkdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524330">No Happy Endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon'>Sparky_Lurkdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Link's Awakening and The Last Unicorn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brush Pens, Fanart, Gen, Inspiration: The Last Unicorn, Seagull Marin, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Last Unicorn</i> continues to make me think about <i>Link’s Awakening</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Link's Awakening and The Last Unicorn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inspired by The Last Unicorn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Happy Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technical details: I got some brush pens for my thirty-third birthday and this was the first piece I tested them out on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>